Get Your Own Hot Geek
by RegretNotForgetNot
Summary: Edward’s secretly the hot-as-hell-let-me-marry-you-and-bear-your-children-please type of guy. He and Bella have been best friends since… forever! But what happens when guys start to notice Bella? Edward decides to show just how hot he is! ExB AU
1. Chapter 1: Bodyguard, BPOV

Edward's secretly the hot-as-hell-let-me-marry-you guy. He and Bella have been best friends since….forever! But what happens when guys start to notice Bella? Edward decides to show just how hot he is!

**Get Your Own Hot Geek**

Chapter 1: Bodyguard

"Lauren, quit it," Edward defended me. He was standing between me and, well, this girl named Lauren who, for some reason, had the biggest hate for me - ever.

"NO! Get out of the way, loser! I have something to settle with this bitch!" she exclaimed.

"…" I couldn't say anything. I was paralyzed from head to foot; I just didn't know what she had against me!

Edward was seething now. In all of his six foot two height, he was pretty intimidating if he wanted to be. "Lauren, if you don't back off, I swear to God I will do something I know I will regret." His voice sounded like it was dripping with venom.

Lauren flinched.

"UGH!" Witht hat, she stormed off, finally letting me go by my way. But still, what if Edward wasn't there to protect me? I was terrified.

"Bella? Breathe…" he was rubbing soothing circles on my back by this time; he probably noticed I was stiff as a board. How could one girl have such an effect on me? It was ridiculous.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward was worried about me.

"I… I'm okay," I told him. I had a hand that was clutching on to the back of his dark blue long sleeved shirt, "she's not scary."

Edward smiled at me gently. "Bella… you don't have to pretend. Just make sure to stick close to me all the time, okay?"

"…o-okay," I told him, while trying to fight the tears that were threatening to spill out over my eyes at any moment.

Edward and I walked to our first class of the day. Thankfully, we have identical schedules, and so we could walk over to our classes together. I usually didn't have to worry about being alone.

Basically, he's six foot two inches in height, has deep green eyes, hair in the shade of the most perfect brown, which always looks silky smooth, skin so perfect, a model would be jealous, a body that could only be called… buff enough, and things like that.

What else? 4.0 GPA. Student body president. Should be an MVP for basketball, if he actually joined the team - he stopped during our last year of middle school.

Except he wears thick glasses that almost rival his height in thickness which hide his eyes, hair always hidden under some sort of fun hat, and always hides in thick sweatshirts.

Why he does this? I don't know. I know he knows for a fact that he is … perfect.

How do I know this?

Edward and I are neighbors. We've been neighbors since we were, well, born. My mom Renee and his mother Esme have been best of friends since they were children as well. The tradition just continued on, as we have always been play date buddies. Ah, and now he's also my bodyguard. Well, he's always been my bodyguard - I think he took on that role voluntarily the day he found out about the differences in strength between boys and girls.

Because of our unique relationship, we never went through the stage of "ewww girls have cooties!" or "ewww boys are gross!" - all I remember throughout my life is that… we've ALWAYS been friends.

And I know a secret that could pretty much shatter the social hierarchy that this stupid institution called "high school" has: Edward Masen is the most gorgeous being on the planet, and that's not just me being biased.

"English time," Edward said.

"Yup, another fun day," I replied, sarcastically.

He's always too honest. He told me, "everyday's always fun when I'm with you!"

I blushed. "Stupid Edward." He just chuckled at that.

Have I mentioned that I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him?


	2. Chapter 2: Into A Swan, EPOV

Edward's secretly the hot-as-hell-let-me-marry-you guy. He and Bella have been best friends since….forever! But what happens when guys start to notice Bella? Edward decides to show just how hot he is!

**Get Your Own Hot Geek**

**Chapter 2: Into A Swan (Edward's POV)**

Normally, I liked gym, like time would fly during this class. I used to love playing basketball, and don't get me wrong, I still do. I just… don't like the locker rooms - especially after class. Why? Because _their_ conversations are unmasked here. And today was the worst ever due to their new "target".

"Hey, didja check out _Isabella_ today?" said Mike Newton, captain of the football team.

Tyler, befuddled, asked, "Who?"

And I, two lockers down from them, internally screamed a long, long string of profanities which Bella, or anyone for that matter, will never hear out loud in their lifetime. Maybe. If these idiots do something… All right, pardon my French if you will, but I didn't like the direction where this conversation was going.

"The brunette with the nice backside!" replied the Fig Newton. _Yeah, and I'd love to shove something up your…_

Tyler's eyes widened in understanding. "Ohhh, herrrrr… Chief Swan's daughter!"

Mike grinned. "Yeah I'd totally do her. I call dibs, ayt?" _And I'd totally bash your face in. And seriously, who says "ayt" these days? Idiots! _What the hell was I going to do now? It's not like Bella and are going out. No, we _had_ to be best friends all our lives, yeah, nothing more, sure.

_Dammit, I'm an idiot, _I said to myself.

**Yes you are,** said my alternate ego, **Edwick**.

_Who are you?! _I asked.

**Edwick, nice to meet me, Edward - you coward**.

_What…? _

**I'm your self that comes up to help yourself in times of dire need, if you catch my drift. **

_Uh, okay?_ I began to confuse myself even more.

Oh God, I was having an internal dilemma. Literally.

I snapped back to the present due to Tyler's annoying voice. "You know what this means then, right, buddy?" Tyler asked Mike.

"Operation collect and select?" Mike asked back. He had an evil glint in his eye while saying this… I could only cringe as to what they were planning.

"Fuck yeah," Tyler grinned back "oh, wait, isn't she already taken?"

Please let them buy that, please let them buy that, please let them buy that... I wished with all my heart. MY BELLA! Mine, mine, mine, ,mine, MINE.

"I don't think so, Ty. Oh wait, who? That lanky guy who's always with her?"

_HEY! _**HEY!**Screamed my inner selves. _I'm not lanky!_ **I don't spend that much time in the gym for nothing! **I'm actually more toned than these two, thank you very much. I just don't show off my muscles like hither imbecile one and two. Needless to say, I wanted to bang their heads together 1000 times all the more. But then again, I didn't want Charlie - Bella's dad, police officer, future father in law if I may be excused as to count my chickens - to arrest me, aka his future son in law if I may be pardoned as to jump to conclusions once more.

"Yeah, what was his name…" Mike cocked his head to his side, and squinted while deep in thought.

"Edwin, I think. Dunno. Some loser, I guess. I don't think they're going out."

Hello? Had they not realized I was in the same gym class as them, currently in the same shower room? Good god, did I really look that different WITHOUT my glasses? Had my disguise done the job all to perfectly to conceal my "looks" to these girls just so I could spend ALL my time with Bella? I needed to check.

… **Anyway, I think I really want to bash their faces in now, Edward**. My alter ego was very emotion driven.

_Yeah… me too. But we shouldn't,_ said my self self, if that makes sense. _I don't want to have a bad image with father in law._

**You're an idiot, Edward.**

_We've gone over this, Edwick. _

My mind needed to shut up, I thought, as I continued eavesdropping on Mike and Tyler.

"Lauren might know if they're going out, and who this loser is! Hahaha," said Mike.

Tyler raised his eyebrow at Mike and asked, "dude… isn't Lauren your girlfriend… ?"

"What? Lauren thinks so? Fuck," Mike hissed in disgust. I would say _poor _girl, but that Lauren had it coming. No, she always has it coming for her - the unclassy girl she is. Had I been a girl (heaven forbid) this morning defending Bella from Lauren, I would've socked her face. But no, I'm a gentleman. Thanks for raising me this way, mom.

… but Mike… I knew was a player. No, a jackass. No, a bastard. No, the spawn of satan. I was beginning to get scared for _my_ Bella. Very scared. I needed a plan.

"Whatever, Mike. So what's the plan?" asked Tyler, wanting to just get their "planning" done and over with.

_Plan?_ I panicked inside.

**FUUUUUUDGE,** said Edwick. It had to be _that_ bad for him to panic as well… and not even cuss!

Mike smiled a smile fit for rapists (I swear on my CD collection's grave), then continued, "taken or not… _Isabella Swan_ will be mine."

"You're not scared of the chief, Mike?" asked Tyler.

"Dumbass, I'm rich, did you forget that?" Mike retaliated.

"Oh." Then they both laughed. Their voices began to fade; I realized they were headed out the door of the locker room.

**Fudge** indeed.

Bella, why did you have to turn from ugly duckling into my beautiful swan?

Then it hit me like an epiphany similar to the day I realized I loved Bella more than I loved my everything. I needed to step out of my disguise… and outshine these two to protect my Bella.

**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?**

_It's the only way I can think of..._

Slowly and precisely I picked up my phone and dialed the speed dial number 2. The person on the other line picked up after 3 rings.

"_Hey bro, what's up?"_ asked the high pitched yet adorable voice on the other end.

"Alice…" I breathed out, I didn't realized I had been holding my breath all this time.

" _So lemme guess, dear brother, something about Bella, your clothes, some stupid jocks, and a plan?"_ she chirped. Had she seen this coming? What in the world? Sometimes I swear my sister could be so… psychic. It was creepy, but helpful at times.

**Whatever, she knows more than you do. Besides, if you haven't noticed, you're as transparent as mucous without snot, Edward. You dingleberry. **

_Everybody except Bella knows I'm in love with her, _Edward - er, I, corrected Edwick.

**I'm rolling my eyes at you, Edward. Hahahaha. **

_For the love of GOD, shut up, Edwick. _I blinked a few times.

"_COUGH COUGH, EDWARD? WELL?"_ screamed Alice.

"Uh… y-yes," I answered, unsure of how she even know so much, and mostly because I was still in a daze.

"… _OMGOMGOMG, CAN I?"_ she shrieked into the phone. I think I just burst an eardrum. "_OMG FINALLY!"_

"Yes… Alice. Give me.. a m-m-makeoverjustdon' ." I sighed after shutting my phone. This weekend was going to be a very, very, very, very, very long one.

All's fair in love and war, right? Apparently so, because I'm a guy, getting a make over from _Alice Cullen_, for the love of my life _Bella Swan_, wanting to kill _Mike Newton_, all because love's unfair to me!

_Fundic region, fundic region, fundic region, fundic region!_

**Just say it, coward! Or I will!**

_Fine! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _

**Finally. **


	3. Chapter 3: Epiphany, BPOV

Edward's secretly the hot-as-hell-let-me-marry-you-and-bear-your-children-please type of guy. He and Bella have been best friends since….forever! But what happens when guys start to notice Bella? Edward decides to show just how hot he is!

**Get Your Own Hot Geek**

**Chapter 3: Epiphany (Bella's Point of View)**

The whole Lauren ordeal made me realize a horrible thing…

I've grown into a coward.

With Edward having taken care of me since we were little, I never grew the immune system-esque defense I needed against the dog eat dog world out there (otherwise known as high school.) Or anywhere else for that matter.

And so here I am, in a big hurry to get out of the girl's locker room - away from Lauren and her cronies. But I couldn't get my clothes on quick enough.

"God dammit, Jessica! Hurry up!!! We need to catch _her_," Lauren said in a whisper, anger clear in her tone.

"Oh don't get your panties in a knot!" Jessica Stanley, a.k.a. Right Hand to Queen Bee Lauren, said. "I still need to fix my _hair._"

"I'm going to be pulling your hair if you don't get up-"

"Whatever," replied Jessica in a lazy tone.

Wow, Jessica didn't budge. To each bitch her own, I suppose.

But oh no. Did they mean me? I hurried even more after hearing a bit of their talk. And on my way out, Mike and Tyler were still on the court as if secretly plotting something. I could have sworn I heard one of them whistle suggestively in my direction, which is why I practically ran out and back to Edward.

But as fate would have it no other way, I almost tripped on the door frame just when I thought the coast was clear. Luckily, Edward was there to catch me (again).

"Nice catch," I told him while out of breath.

"Mmhmm," he replied. Edward seemed to be deep in thought as he led us to his silver Volvo. "Shut up Edwick I know what I'm doing…" he muttered.

"Who's Edwick?" I asked. That seemed to snap him out of his reverie.

He seemed taken aback. He probably didn't think he voiced out his thoughts. "Oh! No one, no one! Um, so my house today or yours?"

I laughed. "Does it make a difference? We're neighbors!"

"Ohhhh yeah huh!" Edward said, faking realization and flashing his perfect smile.

The drive home was both quick and slow at the same time. Ever since last year when we were Sophomores, when Edward first acquired his driver's license, my awareness of him as a man slowly grew. Of how he smells of clean laundry with just a hint of muskiness. Of how his forearm's muscles flexed when he picked up his backpack from the back seat of his car. Of how warm his palm feels when he places it on the small of my back, guiding me while walking.

And so every time I'm in an enclosed space with him since _then_, my mind goes straight to the gutter.

Stupid raging hormones.

Edward parked his car in their garage as I waited for him in my front yard. His house was just to the right of mine. I watched him get out of his car, trying not to ogle (as much as I could). But after he walked to me, I couldn't resist the urge to take off his glasses any longer. I had been deprived of his gorgeous green eyes for too long.

So I reached up to Edward's perfect face and took off his spectacles slowly. He shut his eyes the whole time.

"Honestly, why do you wear these? These are just reading glasses…" I asked, as I reached out and pushed a lock of his hair away from his face but didn't stop there - I started playing with his hair. His eyes were still closed.

Looking down at me and smiling as if he were enjoying me tousling his locks more, he said, "mmm, no reason, they're just cool." He then opened his eyes as I felt infinitely drawn to those green orbs.

Can't I just live in this moment forever?

From an outsider's point of view, we looked like a couple. Really. Or so I hoped. He was my Edward, and I was his Bella. I felt happy that… you know, about his looks - that I was the only one who knew aside from our families. I felt safe in that knowledge. But lately, I've been having some doubts of my own.

"Welcome home, kids," said my mom Renee as she opened the front door behind me. "Oh, and your cousin Angela and your Aunt Jenny came to visit, Bells."

I was about to greet her back, but stopped short. My cousin was here? She was going to see my Edward! Spectacle-less! For some reason, I panicked inside. _Calm down, Bella… you don't even know her. She won't flirt with him. Probably. Oh god, why did I have to take off his glasses?_

Edward seemed to notice my slight distress because he leaned down and whispered into my ear. "You okay? What's up?"

"I… yeah, I guess I'm just not feeling too well… today's events and all," I reasoned. Well, it was partly true. No way was I going to say _oh yeah hey I didn't want my cousin ogling Edward, the love of my life and beyond, because he's the hottest thing since the sun. _Sigh.

But that seemed to work because Edward turned to my mom and asked her, "Some girls were particularly mean to her today, and it shook her up. Is it all right if she passes from this small family reunion for now?"

Renee seemed to understand Edward's concern, so she nodded her head and told me, "okay, get some rest. Edward, please accompany her while doing homework though?"

"My pleasure, Miss Swan," Edward replied in his gentlemanly voice. Could one person be more polite? I think not.

Renee smiled back and said, "Okay, I'll bring up some dinner later. Work hard for now, you two."

We walked up the stairs, Edward letting me lead (as usual). He says that I should always go first not because I'm a girl, but because if I fall, he'd be there to catch me.

At the last step, an interesting thought hit me.

No, not that. It was a great epiphany: I needed to make Edward notice me somehow! Good grief. How could I not notice that before?! I was distracted by his comfortable company… ugh. We're best friends, sure, but that doesn't mean I can't try and make him fall for me!

Right?

I hate being a raging hormonal, insecure and hopelessly in love teenager in front of Edward.

At that thought, I knew _exactly_ who to ask for help… the other person who knew Edward as much as I did. His sister, none other than Alice Cullen herself. As if on cue, I received a text from her which read:

_R u up for shopping tmrrow??? -A_

I replied quickly.

_Sure, and I need to talk to you about something, Ali. -B_

In less than 20 seconds after I sent my reply, I had received a reply from her.

_O its about Edward and a make over isnt it??? -A_

_How did you know?????? -B_

_A lil birdie told me! -A_

"Ahem," Edward cleared his throat. "Shall we get started on homework?"

I made the mistake to look up at him. It made me reply to Alice that much slower. "Uh…"

_Ttyl. Need to do homework with your brother. -B_

"O… o… okay, s-s-s-s-so," I tried to reply like a normal human being. Why was I stuttering? Simple. Edward was laying on my bed, book propped up on his chest, head resting on my bed's head board. He looked like perfection. On my bed.

And I was _that_ close on leaping on him and kissing him senseless.

I just hope my plan on making him notice me works. Or at least get Lauren and Jessica off my back with some new confidence!

**Author's note:**

**Little did Bella know the feeling's mutual, and that her gorgeousness will just bring more trouble! Mwahahahah… anywayyy**

**Alice's assumption of Edward and a make over applied to Edward and **_**his**_** make over, when Bella asked. Not Bella's! She'll be shocked out of her wits next chapter, hearing Bella ask for a make over of her own. Then she'll be confused. Then… yeah haha**

**I'm lovin' the reception for this fanfic of mine! And I'm sorry I don't update fast enough. I'm a quality over quantity type of person, is why. Feel free to ask for questions about this though!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bespectacled No More

Edward's secretly the hot-as-hell-let-me-marry-you-and-bear-your-children-please type of guy. He and Bella have been best friends since….forever! But what happens when guys start to notice Bella? Edward decides to show just how hot he is!

**Get Your Own Hot Geek**

**Chapter 4: Bespectacled No More (Edward's Point of View)**

"ALICE SOME TIME BEFORE SUNSET PLEASE," I shouted, "Bella's been waiting for us for more than _five_ minutes now!"

Today's D-day. Or rather, M-day. No, not menstrual day - dear God no. _Make over day number 1_. And here I am, by our front door, waiting for my sister who takes 1902877645324 to get ready to go out.

Times like these I'm happy I'm not a girl.

But then again my Bella isn't like this… I guess I'm glad I'm just not _Alice_ then.

"SHEESH HOLD YOUR HORSES EDDIE!" She shrieked back, while walking down our staircase. She stopped right in front of me to er, "assess the work that had to be done" and looked smug.

"…what?" I asked, irritated.

"Oh… nothing," she replied.

"No seriously, what?! Is there something on my face?! Tell me! Bella's going to see!" I panicked.

"Oh god…" said Alice as she doubled over in laughter, "you've got it SO bad! First you go crazy about Bella waiting for _just_ five minutes already, then you worry about how you'll look in front of her!!!"

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me something I don't know, Alice."

"Wait till Emmett hears about this…" Alice muttered as she was checking her purse for anything she might have forgotten. I swear she could fit a house in there. She then looked me up and down. "Kay, all set…. No wait, hang on. Hand them over, Cullen."

"You're a Cullen too," I muttered, then continued, "err, ok, hand what over? And are Emmett and Rose meeting up with us…?" I asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"One thing at a time! First, your glasses," I then put my reading glasses in her hand. "Second, yes - they said something like 'aww widdle Eddie's all grown up!' and didn't want to miss this 'auspicious event'. Sorry, I kind of slipped he-he-he."

"Oh GREAT… invite the whole of Forks, _why don't you_," I sighed. "Come to think of it- why is Bella coming too?"

Alice cocked her head to her left. "What, you don't want her to see? Wasn't this for her anyway?"

My eyes went wide open. "OF COURSE I WANT TO SEE HER! Don't let her hear that! I always want to see her! 24 hours a day, 7 days a week!!! Anytime, anywhere!" I whispered back to her.

My sister quite possibly thinks it's her mission in life to tease me because she replied, "oooo you're such a perv, Edward!" in a rather loud voice. While we were already out the door. Where Bella could be seen. Oh god, had she heard?!

"ALICE!" I hissed to silence her. Fortunately, Bella only had a look of confusion on her face as she approached us.

Bella looked at me as if she was in a daze. It made me feel happy that I could always do that to her when I didn't wear my glasses. But her reaction today is similar to last night's for some reason - there was fear behind her eyes. I just didn't know what caused it.

I came up to her and gave her a quick hug. After all, that's what _best friends_ do.

**Stupid Edward.**

"Morning, lov- ermm, Bella,"

_BE STILL MY HEART_, reacted Edward (my self self). _AHHHHHHHH SLIP UP PANIC._

Edwick, one not to miss the opportune moments to give his two cents in, said, **OHHH AHAHAHAAA nice save, Edward**!!!!

Behind me, Alice gave me a quiet snort. Oh this little pixie-human is going to get it from me later if Bella heard that.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen," Bella, still in a small daze, beamed. I recall her telling me she liked how that sounded. I could only hope in her mind she also thought "Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen" sounded just as good, if not better.

"HI BELLAWELLA!!!!" Said Alice as she grabbed Bella for a tight hug. And away from me. Grrr, is it bad I'm jealous of my own _sister?_ Oh god, she's right… I _do_ have it bad. But I knew that already.

Bella looked like she was drowning.

"Err… let her breathe, pixie," I warned my sister. When I was sure Bella couldn't see my facial reaction, I glared at Alice in what I hoped looked to be scary.

Alice poked her tongue out at me as she led us to her blindingly yellow Porsche Nine-Eleven. She got into the driver's seat and said, "OKAY. Rule 1: You, Eddie, sit in the back so you can't take the wheel from me and say no to any stores. Rule 2: You, Bella, keep Edward distracted and I won't shop for you… _today_."

To that, Bella tried to say something, but I accidentally cut her short. I… I couldn't help but growl. At Alice.

Bella was now distracted; beside me laughed lightly. "Did you just growl?!"

"Um, no…" I said.

_Great going, Edward._

**Haha, seriously - she must think you're such a freak now! **

… _shut up, Edwick._

"SO! Who's ready to SHOP?!?!" Alice asked as she sped down the freeway to Seattle.

"Ughh… me." I replied.

Bella was fidgeting a bit beside me, then said as if it was a question, "me… too?"

I turned to look at Bella at a speed that would have given me whiplash and asked, "What???"

_What?!_

**THE FUCK???????????????**

Alice seemed as surprised as I was, if not more. I was sure she was that close in stomping on the break, but thankfully she didn't. "OH MY GOOOOODDDDDDDDDD THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!! But not better than the day Jaz and I get married but oh my gosh it's a close SECOND oh my gosh oh my GOSH!!"

She then whipped out her phone and dialed at the speed of Vampire. "ROSE! CODE RED. YEAH? Okay! Bring out the special _shoes!_ I'll tell you when we get there! Yes, Emmett gets Edward, OKAY. SEE YOU!!!" If there were an Olympic game for Speed Talking….

"Okay. Wait. Calm DOWN, Alice! Focus on driving. Bella, what are you talking about?" I asked, trying to hide my panic.

**I get to see Bella dress up, I get to see Bella dreeeeeeeeesss up, tralalala**.

_You're not helping, ass wipe._

**ED**_**WARD**_**, who taught you how to swear like a sailor?! **

_You. Now shut up and don't think about Bella inappropriately like that! _

Inside my head, I saw an image of Edwick poke his tongue out at Edward. I think I should go talk to a psychiatrist now….

I blinked three times to snap out of it once again.

Her voice helped, too. "I actually came today to ask Alice if she could… give me… a make… over?" Bella stated in a questioning tone, once again.

"Oh dear…" I replied.

"Um. I could do it another day with Alice, if you want? I mean, I'm not in a hurry I-I-" Bella continued, worried.

"Oh! Of course not, no," I reassured her. "It's okay today. I just thought I'd go to Seattle and get this collection of CD's and they're only available there…" I looked at Alice through the mirrors, as if saying DON'T TELL HER ABOUT THE MAKE OVER. Alice looked like she understood because she nodded.

"Okay…" Bella said.

Half an hour into the drive, Bella fell asleep on my shoulder. At this point, my shock for what Bella asked Alice for subsided because I could feel thankful for Alice for making me sit in the back with her now. Ahh… to stay in this moment forever-

But of course _happily ever after isn't here yet_.

"YO WAKE UP, we're here!" Alice chirped.

Bella's eyes fluttered open. "Had a nice nap?" I asked her as I helped her out of the car, taking the time holding her hand. Her hand was still in mine as we entered the mall, as Alice led us into it.

As if dictated by Murphy's law, the start of the day went… um, not so desirably.

"Well lookie what we have _here_, Jessica" said an annoying voice that could only be described as valley girl.

Just about to exit the mall were none other than Lauren and Jessica themselves. Great.

"Hi, Bella," Jessica greeted Bella nicely enough, apparently not having noticed me yet. I couldn't place well enough if malice was in her voice, or if it was well hidden.

"Hey Swan, here to buy some class? Can you even AFFORD IT?" Lauren snorted laughing her question. Again, I wasn't noticed… that is until…

I cleared my throat. No way were they going to harass _my_ Bella while I was there.

"Oooo… and you are?" Lauren asked, batting her eyelashes. Jessica did the same thing - trying to look, ahem, seductive. Both didn't fail to look like they were ill instead though.

_Are you serious?_

**Dude… she doesn't recognize you!!!**

_You're me too, stupid. She doesn't recognize either of us, er, I mean me, without those glasses on… maybe this is a blessing in disguise…_

**Ohh, I like how you think, Edward my man.**

_I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership, oh conniving Edwick._

"Anthony. Anthony Masen. And you lovely ladies are…?" I smiled as I did for Bella. This seemed to do the trick. My adding fuel to their heads worked.

"Lauren Mallory, nice to meet you, and I'm sorry, what was your phone number again?" she replied. I hid a shudder to this.

I raised my eyebrow, still fake-grinning. "I didn't tell you… _yet_," I replied, then winked.

Beside me, I noticed Bella's eyes were as wide as saucers. Ugh. Stupid stupid Edwick and his plans. Ugh.

**HEY YOU STARTED THIS NOT ME. **

"-and I'm Jessica Stanley," said the other, not wanting to be left behind.

Bella started walking away at this point.

"Oh, sorry, it was nice meeting _you_ and _you_…" I said, as I took both their hands and kissed them, dragging out this act. _Gag_.

"But I have to run for now, can't keep my friends waiting." I winked again, noticing them sigh dreamily after.

**Dude, these girls are putty in your hands!!! Who knew you had it in you?!**

_I certainly didn't._

**Yeah, must be ME. Woot.**

_Oh please._

"OH! Wait! Your number?!" Lauren called out.

"Maybe later, if I see two beautiful girls again." I replied.

Then Lauren's face flashed three expressions: confusion, anger, apathy. It took her about 5 seconds to understand what I had meant because Jessica leaned in to whisper to her, "he meant _us_, you doofus!"

"Oh!" Lauren replied happily. "Okay, bye!!!" I saw from my peripheral vision that Jessica rolled her eyes.

**Yeah. OHHH. **

Well _gee_, not only could I have a shot at outshining those two jocks… I might have an even better card at making _sure_ Bella's safe from _their_ clutches! Hah! All this only because I removed my glasses… I can't wait to finish this make over already… hahaha…

I caught up with Bella then. She looked absolutely horrified and pale, but before I could check up on her, Emmett had me in a head lock.

"HEY EDDIE!!!!!!! READ FOR YOUR-" I elbowed him in the gut right there.

"OUCH what was that for, you prissy PMS-ing girly boy?!" he asked.

And I whispered back, "Bella doesn't know about _my_ make over and I would appreciate it if you don't _tell the world _so that she hears!"

"OH. Okay… coulda said so in the first place," he pouted while rubbing his stomach and turned to Rosalie.

"Hey Edward, what's up? What happened?" Rose asked, annoyed - it looked as if she wasn't just annoyed that I hurt her man.

"Oh, stuff," I said back, trying to sound innocent.

Rose raised her eyebrow at me. "Bella looks like she's about to cry. Do you want me to sock you in the face until you tell me why?"

I blinked twice. "She is… ? Wait, I want to check up on her."

Rose pursed her lips, still on reprimand-Edward-mode, "oh whatever, idiot. And no, you can't. Come with us and let's get your make over done with already. Alice said she'll handle Bella's. You can ask Bella what's wrong later,

"Ah… and, you should totally drop the glasses and get contacts instead," Rose added, "they make the green of your eyes pop out."

Bella, aka the reason for my existence, was the only one who knew that my glasses were only reading glasses. And now she was getting a make over as if making an offering of herself as a sacrifice to Forks High's plethora of horny, hormonal teenage guys.

_Insert internal groan here_.

_AS IF MIKE AND TYLER WEREN'T ENOUGH OF A PROBLEM OF MINE ALREADY. GAHHHH. Bella will be taking the steak out of the packaging and holding it out in front of the wolves' noses, too! _

**I know right… your life sucks, man. **

_It's yours too. _

You guys are ridiculous, said _Ed_, my third… alter… ego. He sounded like the calmest of us all. Oddly enough, it sounded like Jasper, who is in fact the calmest out of our group of friends.

**Whoa, this place is getting CROWDED.**

_I think I'm getting a headache…._

**Author's notes:**

**I'm not sure if Alice's Porsche 911's recent models actually have four seats…. And I'm too lazy to find out. So for the sake of Get Your Own Hot Geek's plot, IT DOES YAY!!!!**

**AND I EDITED THIS JUST ONCE OK???**

**ONCE OVER! ONCE!**

**So sue me if I have typos/grammatical errors. Pfrt. **


	5. Chapter 5: Eyelash Curlers are Scary

**Author's note: EDWARD MASEN CULLEN. I'll stick to his whole name. Kay? Kay. I'll edit the mistake from chapter 1 soon lol**

Edward's secretly the hot-as-hell-let-me-marry-you-and-bear-your-children-please type of guy. He and Bella have been best friends since….forever! But what happens when guys start to notice Bella? Edward decides to show just how hot he is!

**Get Your Own Hot Geek**

**Chapter 5: Eyelash Curlers are Scary (Bella's Point of View)**

"Bella…" Alice cried from outside my bathroom stall. "Please, please, please come out and talk to me?!"

I've been in this awful (and reeking - of what, I do _not_ want to know) bathroom for the past 10 minutes crying my brains out. I tried to be quiet, but some sobs escaped and Alice had heard.

"Isabella Marie Swan if you don't get out of there in TWO MINUTES I'm getting Edward to drag you out! You're seriously worrying me!!!"

A new wave of pain hit my heart. _Nooo, he can't see me like this! Especially not after what happened earlier!_ _And God knows the stench in this place probably stuck to my clothes already! _I bolted upright, opened the door and quickly made my way to the faucet. I tried to delay the inevitable - but it would happen, Alice would see just how much I cried.

"Oh, Bella! What happened?!" she asked, looking so worried.

I frowned.

"It's Edward, isn't it?! What did that idiot do this time?! I swear I can't believe I'm _blood related_ to him sometimes!"

I could only nod, staring at my reflection in the mirror. "It's not his fault… I think. Maybe it's a misunderstanding. Maybe… yeah, definitely possibly-" I could only hope on the latter.

"Bella…. Definitely possibly isn't possible… but… ugh! Really. I mean, whatever he did… tell me though? Please?"

I inhaled deeply, trying to start explaining, but instantly regretting it - what the heck was with this bathroom?! GROSS. There was a huge battle between wanting to barf what I ate for three days due to the stench and more crying my brains out because of Edward. Both made me feel just as sick to my stomach.

Ughhh…

"O-okay… but first let's get out of here. Let's start with the make over, please?" I pleaded. I never thought the day would come when I would ask Alice that - without being threatened by a 4 inch Stiletto heel. Or eyelash curler.

Alice nodded and led me to Forever 21. She picked out random outfits before heading to the dressing rooms and promptly placing them in my arms.

I chose a dress and went out of the stall, showing Alice.

"Ready to talk about it?"

"Yeah…" I inhaled deeply, happy that I was already calm enough to tell Alice about the ordeal earlier with Lauren and Jessica. "EdwardandIbumpedintoJessicaandLaurenearlierandOHMYGODtheywereshamelesslyhittingonmybestfriendlikehewassomesortofAbercrombiemodelIMEANSUREhecouldbebutOHMYGODtheywereclingingontohimlikeLEECHESANDANDheflirtedrightbackplayingalong!!!HeintroducedhimselfasAnthonyM-m-m-masenhe'stiredofbeingfriendswithsomeoneasboringasmeIJUSTKNOWI-i-i-it," I stopped talking due to my vision getting blurry, as tears started to form, and I couldn't breathe.

I didn't like this side of myself - too self conscious and naïve. It only came out when it was anything about Edward came out.

("Edward and I bumped into Jessica and Lauren earlier and OH MY GOD they were shamelessly hitting on my best friend like he was some sort of Abercrombie model I MEAN SURE he could be but OH MY GOD they were clinging onto him like LEECHES AND AND he flirted right back playing along!!! He introduced himself as Anthony M-m-m-masen he's tired of being friends with someone as boring as me I JUST KNOW I-i-i-it,")

Alice stared at me for a minute with her jaw hanging open.

"It's a misunderstanding, Bella. He just doesn't know what the blasted faux leather he's doing," she said, after I closed her mouth with my palm.

"Misunderstanding my f-foot…" I replied, turning back to change into a different dress. I started sobbing while changing clothes, much to my disdain.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Bella! The whole of Forever 21 can hear you!"

Alice was patting my back. She then took out her cellphone and dialed really, really, really fast. I wasn't sure if I really saw her dial or not.

"Hey Rose? Mmhmm," she tapped her orange colored fingernails on the wall as she said in the sweetest voice she could muster, "could you pinch Edward's shoulder REAL HARD for me pretty please? Yeah, no, not just _that_." She paused. I heard an almost audible "OW!" in the background. Of Alice's phone. In her ear. Outside the dressing room."Thanks. Not yet. Yeah, in 15 - food court all right? Yeah, thanks again, see you!" Alice smiled at me reassuringly.

Thankfully, I had calmed down significantly by this time. "Alice… aren't we going to continue shopping?"

"Yes we are, but I'm kind of hungry, and I want you to tell Rose what happened."

"Okay…" I said, as I _attempted_ (keyword: attempted) to turn around and change back into my clothes.

But that didn't happen because Alice dragged me back. "No. Wear that."

I didn't really take notice of which dress I had tried on, but now that I took a good LOOK at it… "NOOO, Alice! This thing barely covers my _soul_, are you crazy?!"

She merely tilted her head to the left.

Alice seemed to be contemplating what I said. All right, not really - she jus tilted her head. "All righty, wear this underneath," she said as she handed me a denim micro(nano, really) mini-skirt. Oh God…

"Alice, what is this? A piece of denim _swatch?_" I asked incredulously.

"JUST PUT THEM ON!"

All right, Alice is scary.

On our way out of Forever 21, Alice had taken the liberty of removing the price tags and paid for the clothes I was wearing. I felt like I was going to a club.

Getting to the food court took a bit longer than expected, as 4 things happened in this order:

First phenomenon:

Some Egyptian guy selling massage oil (and other fancy stuff like incense) came up to us and offered about 10 million scents. And I, being the idiot (and pushover) that I am, couldn't say _no, thank you_ properly - which led us to the first 5 minutes of our delay.

"What about this one? Freesia? This one smells divine, sure to relax-" Marcus, the sales guy, chirped. I didn't think he was gay, just happy - no pun intended.

"Um, no… really… we're relaxed enough!" Even Alice couldn't just outright refuse the guy. Sure, he wasn't cute - but he had charisma. Enough to make you feel bad if you had just refused him the second he looked at you.

No, wait, not refuse him him, but refuse what he was selling.

"Yeah, uh, bye," I tried to end the conversation.

Marcus' smile deflated a bit. "Awww… oh well, see _you_ later… I guess…." His tone of voice made me slightly uncomfortable.

"He totally just wants to talk to you, Bells. Not sell you oil. Or…" Alice told me, once we were out of earshot.

"No… he was just doing his job, Alice! Besides, how would you know?!" I cut in

"Bella. He never once looked at me. He probably wants to rub oil on you, too. Yeah, uh-huh."

"Oh." I blushed crimson. "WAIT, WHAT?!"

Second phenomenon:

Alice squealed in delight, only to be cut short. She lives to tease me, this pixie. Anyway, something knocked into me, my face first - not hard, but enough to make me stagger - which I found out shortly was a tall guy. A really tall guy who looked to be Indian.

And I don't mean the Indian from that country in Asia. His skin was a smooth russet, had long thick eye lashes, and eyes that could only be described as onyx.

He was absolutely stunning. Not more than my Edward, that wasn't humanly possible. And I wasn't attracted to this person. His eyes met mine, instantly grinning and he apologized quickly. "I'm so sorry! Are you all right, miss…?"

"I'm all right, thank you…."

"Um, I, er, I'm kind of running away from paparazzi right now but what's your name and where can I contact you?"

"Uh.." I looked at Alice then back to him. "I'm Bella? Er… Forks… high school," telling him that; I wasn't planning on giving my number out to anyone.

"Cool, I'm Jacob." He smiled a toothy grin. "Oh crap! I gotta go! See you!"

He ran away, as a horde of people who… er, had cameras slung on their necks, arrived.

"Where did he go?!"

"What happened?!"

"DAMMIT MISSED HIM AGAIN!"

Weird paparazzi people are weird.

Recognition hit Alice after _Jacob_ had left. "BELLA THAT WAS _JACOB BLACK!"_

"So?" I asked. I wasn't one for famous people - or much more, movies - so I never really knew about actors.

"HE'S FREAKING BEEN CALLED THE AMERICAN JAMES BOND, YOU DUMMY!"

"… okay?" I tried to sound supportive, I really did, but I wasn't fazed by him at all.

"Oh you are a hopeless case, Swan…" Alice sighed, as we once again, tried to work our way to the food court to meet up with everyone. What the heck was up with this day? "Guess I'll just tell Rose…"

Third phenomenon:

"Excuse-! Excuse me!" I turned around to see a man behind me who looked to be Chinese.

I was confused. "Yes? How may I help you…?"

"Can we having your autographs pleese???" It turns out he was part of a tour group. Why they were in this mall, I would never have a clue.

My jaw dropped open. "W-wha..wait.. sorry, uh… I'm sorry I'm not-"

"Po-lease?" the man pleaded, as others joined in, similarly pleading.

Similar to the Massage Oil incident earlier, I caved. Ugh. I gave them 10 autographed whatever they had on them I could sign and made me way back to Alice. She looked positively smug.

"Alice…" I hissed, asking incredulously, "you didn't help me!"

"What??" She asked innocently. "I couldn't just tell the sweet old man who is probably 10,000 miles away from his house in Beijing to sod off because you're not really a famous person even though you're hotter than Megan Fox!"

"But you're that gorgeous, I wish you would realize it." She added.

I sighed. Just when I thought the worst was over, another group of guys came over to me. Younger this time, and they looked like skaters. Not my type but the kids were adorable.

My beloved Alice just sat there, enjoying the entertainment - my embarrassment.

"We couldn't help but notice you from afar, Miss." Said the tallest, who looked no older than 13.

"…" I just nodded. "Sorry um… I have to go…?" I hated how weak I was.

"Yes, may we please have the honor of accompanying you around this shopping center?" said another, who looked to be the oldest.

"Oh, please do not feel obliged, we meant only to become friends with you, for you are such a beautiful woman."

"Please?" said the last boy.

I was shocked. What the heck, did the world suddenly turn upside down in the time span of me getting dressed in this thing you could barely call a dress and make pubertal teenage boys talk like… THIS?

"…"

My eyes were as wide as saucers.

Alice cleared her throat. "All right, enough fun for me. And you boys - just give her your numbers, and we'll see!" she smiled.

So here I am, holding 4 pieces of paper with cell phone numbers of boys …from middle school who talked strangely (for their age), one bottle of Freesia scented massage oil (MARCUS GAVE IT TO ME FOR FREE, what the heck??), and er… met an actor I didn't know was a really famous one.

I sighed.

We reached the fast food court, and I didn't notice time go by as I contemplated the stuff that just happened… so I wasn't particularly paying attention to Alice to notice that she had been trying to get MINE for the past I don't know how many minutes.

Alice became impatient, as her attempts to snap me out of my reverie hadn't succeeded. At all. That is until she pinched me in the forearm. HARD.

With an eyelash curler!

"OW! ALICE WHAT IN GOD'S NAM-" Stupid pinching _pixies! _I tried to yell at her, but something caught my eye as I turned to make me freeze on the spot.

"-e."

" Oh." I continued, anger disintegrated just like that.

Edward.

I stared for 2 seconds. Raked my eyes up then down his body. Lingered on his perfect red lips for a bit. Noticed his perfectly gorgeous tousled hair… and then… DING. Mind to gutter. Did you hear it splutter? Haha I rhymed, I mused to myself for a split second.

Post-sex hair.

…

Insert internal groan here. _It should be illegal to be that attractive_, I thought to myself.

Oh, and then I gasped. Out loud, might I add. Apparently, my mind decided to join the party of Consciousness In The Now. It kinda lagged earlier (had to restart due to Edward McSexiness Cullen and his Sex Hair). I never thought myself to be one of those girls who actually did that… in real life. You know, the ones that go: "gasp!" Or much more, do it audibly.

Aw, man.

"I- uh- that- well," I whispered. _Great going, Ms. I-want-to-major-in-English-in-college, _I thought as I mentally kicked myself. Eloquence must be going out of style in my book.

Edward, spectacleless, clad in a long sleeved form fitting shirt which was DARKK blue(EMPHASIZING HIS PERFECT - perfect(!) - Pecs!!!), stood there looking at me.

With his mouth open. Then he gulped… noticeably. His eyes were so _intense._ Oi…

_Why is he looking at me like that? Ugh… so confusing. _He put his tray of food down at the table beside Jasper, and edged closer to me. I became more self conscious of the way I dressed, so…

I looked away and saw Rose.

"Took you guys long enough, we already have our food!" Rosalie said.

Alice giggled. "Sorry, but I couldn't very well stop the Chinese tourists earlier from asking Bella for her _autograph!"_

I saw Edward from the corner of my eye grimace. Was I that unattractive in his eyes? I struggled as I tried to suppress the negative things down my throat; no way was I going to cry.

Rosalie squealed to this, obviously entertained. That was my cue to leave.

"Oh you haven't heard the best of it!!! There was this group of Chinese guys… oh my God. They asked Bella for her _autograph!_ And that creepy Egyptian oil sales person who looked like he wanted to massage Bella himself! OH AND THE BEST PART OF ALL! We met JACOB BLACK" Rose squealed to this. "Who also wanted to ask for her number!!!!" Alice continued, giggling hysterically, and squealing along with Rose.. Great, yeah, thanks, Ali.

I think... I heard Edward growl. I then remembered he was there. Again. Not that I forgot or anything.

"I'm gonna go get fries!" Turning around (and away from Edward. His stare was a bit too intense) to avoid potential awkward situation with him, I almost ran to McDonald's. I needed do get away. I wasn't quite ready to see Edward yet, even if I wanted to see if he was affected by the guys who noticed me earlier. Curiosity didn't kill the cat in my case.

But what I didn't expect was for him to chase me as I was on my way to the counter to order my fries. He took my left wrist, turned me around gently and put his jacket on my shoulders. _Did he also not want me to be so exposed like this? _

He then leaned in closer and whispered in my ears, "I'll buy fries with you." I felt myself blush to a dangerous red. Why?! HIS LIPS BRUSHED LIGHTLY ON MY EARS. I think Edward's trying to kill me. Oh God.

"O-okay." I said, turning back to the direction of McDonald's. Yeah, and I also totally felt his hand on the small of my back, too. Yeah. Under his coat on my shoul-d-d-der.

MEEEP.

And I totally noticed that more than half of the female population in the food court had their eyes fixed on Edward. And some guys, too.

AAAAHHHHH------- if it wasn't for his… voice, I would've been self conscious standing beside him.

"_I'll buy fries with you_." He even made that sound… devilishly delicious. Bet if I made him read even… uh, a how to use a blender manual, I'd still think his voice was eargasmic.

Sigh.

Dangnabbit….

Panic ATTACK.

**Back to earlier… in Forever 21's dressing room, in Jessica and Lauren's Point of View:**

"Did you just hear THAT?" Jessica whispered from the other stall, adjacent to where Alice and Bella were.

"I'm not deaf, of course I heard, you idiot!" Lauren hissed just as quietly. "They're having a _sale!"_

"NOT THAT!" _Sheesh she really IS an idiot!_ Jessica thought bitterly of her "best friend".

Lauren was annoyed and confused. "WHAT THEN?!"

"Anthony Masen is that geek who hangs around Bella! That Edwin! I think!" Jessica grinned with a plan.

"Oh my god…"

"Yeah… oh my goddd…"

Still grinning evilly, Jessica continued, "This is going to be GOOD."

**And in Edwick's point of view:**

**Dude, Edward, I just felt a chill go down my spine.**

_Edward: Me too, man. Weird._

Ed: Same, guys. 

**This is scaring me, man!**

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

**Author's note: **

**WHEEE AND JACOB APPEARS! LAWL~**

**ANYWAYS!**

**LOL I KNOW I UPDATE EVERY 2 YEARS OR SO.**

**I know.**

**But I made up for it here, see? I made it EXTRA SUPER MEGA LONG! Anyway…**

**OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. Poor Bella!!! What the hell are these two thinking?!**

**Oh, is it me or is writing things in Edward's POV funner than this?! I swear. So much more funnererer than Bella's. Something ain't right… Imma fix that, yo…**

**(Can you tell my writing style here is SO different? I mean, compared to how I am without the formalities of writing Harharhar) **

**So yeah…. poor me! You guys must want to chase me around with pitch forks and run me out of the village for not updating for so long, huh?!?!**


	6. Ch 6: Bella, Bella, my sweet Nutella

Edward's secretly the hot-as-hell-let-me-marry-you-and-bear-your-children-please type of guy. He and Bella have been best friends since….forever! But what happens when guys start to notice Bella? Edward decides to show just how hot he is!

Authors note: sorry everyone lololol I totally didn't mean not to update for literally two years. That... Was a coincidence!

Life just got in the way, and by that I mean losing my best friend because I dated this guy then losing them both in the process tralalalalala and nursing school and things like that then meeting a great guy who despite our fights I love him like a fat kid loves cake

:)

...

But now that I'm still partially half sane, which sounds only an eighth sane, I figured...ehhh... I should tie up loose ends, including my stories.

At 1 am. Beside said boyfriend who is passed out like a rock.

Okay, commence with the reading!

**Get Your Own Hot Geek**

**Chapter 6: Bella, Bella, my sweet Nutella**

"**Edward, my man, I think I'll take over from here okay?" said Edwick. **

Okay, now I'm just confused, what do you mean? Edward retorted in his mind.

**Bella is over there! Lemme handle things!**

And then I noticed her. _My_ Bella, ever so beautiful her name can't even do her justice. She looked concerned though, and that bothered me.

That and the fact that that table full of jocks from our high school are ogling her like a piece of meat.

"Ed, you really should put that corn dog away from your mouth..." said Emmett, controlling the urge to laugh his brains out. Not a pretty sight. "No, seriously bro, unless you wanna say No Homo to all the guys who talk to you from now on... Hahhaha"

And sure enough, Emmett was right. I looked like I was digging my own grave. Too busy looking at Bella Bella my sweet nutella, I had that phallic thing in my mouth for a while now. So much for Alice's help with her make over!

"Yeah okay... Thanks, Em..."

"So you're staring at Bella, you know," he continues nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I know."

"Usually that's followed by you going to her. That's what boyfriends do."

I snapped out of my gaze. "W-w-what? She's not my girlfriend..."

Rosalie and Emmett just looked at each other and sighed. "If you say so, Edward, if you say so," Rosalie was not convinced, "though to be serious, I think you really should watch how you act. She might not be very perceptive either, and she might think you are just interested in every other girl... Just not her."

"What? That's ridiculous! How could she ever entertain such an idea?" I asked, surprised.

"She may have mentioned to Alice about two girls you blatantly flirted with at the mall entrance with earlier, which led her to cry, which led to Alice telling me, which led me to... Wait, come here for a sec again?"

I leaned in to Rose as she looked like she was going to whisper to me a secret, which was immediately followed by my almost shrieking "ow! Again? You didn't have to pinch my arm again! ...wait, Bella cried?"

"Yes, you dingWard," said Rosalie.

**Haha, Dingward! That's pretty funny. I like the blonde, Edward, think I can score her number? said Edwick**

You and i are the same person, Edwick, how the hell would that work? I retorted in my brain.

**Oh yeah, huh... Realized Edwick.**

_You, Edwick... Are a noob when it comes to women. And. Edward? You are a dork for entertaining edwick and his thoughts, said Edwin. Although I think that's funny too haha_

I feel all your support, guys, thanks. Go team, I replied, as I shook my head mentally.

"Bad move, bro. Minus ten man points from you."

"Hey guys!" chirped Alice in her Alice chirpy voice. "Bella is still in shock from all her fans, you'll have to excuse her," she continued, and fished out with what appeared to be an eyelash curler. Looks scary.

I kind of knew that my half retarded seemingly crazy yet really bonkers hyper sister was about to do something to Bella, but I was too late in getting her out of harms way. I can't believe she just pinched Bella with that thing.

Bella's consciousness decided to join us today which then decided to stare at me, and it made me feel like I'm being audited. Only in this case, in a good way. For a good five seconds, which was grand. And then Bella said, "I'm going to go get some fries!" and she scurried away, all cute.

And then I followed her.

I'm sleepy! This is part 1! I'll finish with fluffy goodness of part 2 of Edwards POV tomorrow!


End file.
